


Straight to Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death penalty, I AM SORRY, M/M, Trials, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order has fallen and Kylo and Hux are left to take the blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I naver wanted to kill Hux. I never read stories where he was killed. But I am a sucker for WWI and WWII history and we were finally talking about Nuremberg trials and...I mean, it would be really cool to see Hux stand a trial. Also, I apologize. And the worst thing is that I don´t feel too bad for writing this.

_Straight to Hell_

 

“Brendol Hux.” General Organa is standing tall in the middle of the room, despite her short height, and she holds herself with the authority that only Hux can compete her with.

General Hux, he wants to shout, when she starts speaking, _it´s General Hux, not Brendol Hux, that was my father and I am not him._

She has already stripped him of his pride, she doesn´t have to take his rank as well. But he keeps silent, of course he does, because what else is there to be done, and she continues. “You were charged with crimes against humanity and peace, war crimes and genocide. You have shown no remorse for your deeds. It has been proven in the court that you were fully responsible for everything you have done. You are, with final validity, sentenced to death.”

People in the court room cheer, but Hux can´t hear them, not really. He is not looking at the General who had just decided about his life and death, either; his gaze is fixated on a tall figure sitting at the dock, Kylo Ren waiting for his own trial. When he finally shifts his gaze back to Organa, she is watching him with a triumphal look in her face. He wonders if she is going to have her own son executed as well. He is her own blood, after all, and as far as he knows, Leia Organa has always loved her son, unlike his father. He ran like a coward he always was as soon as the First Order fell, leaving his son behind to deal with the mess, leaving him to take the blame for everything. Even Snoke disappeared. Everyone left him, except for Ren.

 

_They wanted to rule them all_

_A short history of their reign and their fall._

 

Their eyes lock for a while, so desperate and hopeless that it physically hurts and Hux can basically hear Ren screaming at him, hear him cry over the Force bond that no longer existed, that died when they were stripped of their power and it hurts him so much that he wishes for death. _Hux, please, don´t let her do it, do something, say you´re sorry, it´s not too late, pleasepleaseplesa, blame it on Snoke, your father, let go of your dignity, maybe she´ll let you live, pleasepleasePLEASE-_

But Hux is deaf to his silent pleas, he continues to stand tall against General Organa, looking proud. He is not a coward, he never was and he is not going to let that change, not even for a price of his own life. He is not like one of those pathetic little officers whom he saw break down during their trials, begging and crying in a mess on a floor, pleading not guilty and blaming everyone who was above them in ranks. Surprisingly, Mitaka wasn´t one of them. They executed him yesterday, in a quite humane way. Lethal injection was all it took and he was gone. Hux is sure that they have prepared for him something else and his death will be exceptional. Painful and bloody. He can´t bring himself to care.

 

_Screamed at the stars to make them a way_

_Hadn´t noticed their power has faded away._

 

“Take him on a death row,” Organa says in a cold voice, stepping closer to Hux, so only he can hear her words. “You won´t be there for long, General,” she says mockingly. “You will be executed tomorrow. By dawn. You are to be shot, Hux. The old fashioned way, there is going to be no merciful death for you.”

Hux has to smirk. “Where will you get a rifle?” he asks. “From a vintage museum?”

“I got some, don´t you worry.”

“So I am to be shot, eh?” Hux laughs. “The good, humane and democratic Republic of yours is thirsty for my blood, I assume. Or is it just you? Because I have a feeling that you have it all under your thumb. And even I can tell that it isn´t the best definition of the word “democracy”, or is it?”

“You killed millions, Hux,” she whispers. “You are a monster.”

“If you define monster by how many people it has killed,” Hux says quietly, no longer sneering, “then this galaxy is full of them. And monsters can´t love.” His gaze shifts to Kylo who´s trial is about to begin and Leia Organa doesn´t say anything more after that. He is taken to his cell for one last time.

***

“Ben Organa-Solo.” The General´s voice is no longer strong and composed as it was when she was delivering Hux´s verdict. It shaked a little and the crowd is soon overwhelmed by whispers. But Leia Organa continues nevertheless. “You have been accused of collaboration with the First Order, murders and cooperation in the destruction of the Hosnian system. Under the weight of evidence against you the court has decided to condemn you to life imprisonment.”

Crowds whisper again and Kylo wants to laugh. Really? After all he´s done, he gets a lifetime in prison? He is no less guilty then Hux, quite the opposite; he is more wicked then him, because Hux was born into the First Order, he never knew anything else and all those things he did, he did because he was raised to believe them since he was a child. But Kylo Ren went to the Dark Side willingly, he knew both sides of the coin and made his choice.

 

_A misguided lost child_

_Now has to stand a trial._

 

It´s unfair that Hux is to be executed while he gets to live, most likely in a quite good conditions under Organa´s protection. He doesn´t want it. He will not settle with a life of a caged animal, of a wayward son that needs to be brought home. When will she understands...?

“It´s Kylo Ren,” he say loudly and the crowd murmurs once again, louder then before. They realize it, he knows, that his sentence is a farce. He stands up in his full height, so he is towering high above her and he knows that he should probably feel remorse, regret, guilt, sadness, anything, but he can´t, no towards her.

“My name is Kylo Ren and I killed Ben Solo long time ago,” he repeats and this is the moment when he sees her face tighten, this is the exact time when she finally realizes that she had lost her son for good, that he is not coming back, never again. He can´t help himself but to feel satisfied at that.

“I demand death sentence,” he proclaims and even without the Force he can feel the tension that fill the air, all eyes fixated at the General, everyone awaiting her words with baited breath. But she doesn´t say anything, not yet, and Kylo uses the silence to continue. “I killed a man you loved. I killed my own father in a cold blood and I feel no remorse. And yet you still believe there´s good in me, how sweet. Do you know how many people I have killed just because they made me angry? I bathed in blood. And despite it all you think that manipulating the jury is going to do any good? That I will return to you, your reckless son, after you will have Hux shot, because he is the only one left to take the responsibility? I am beyond saving now, mother.” He calms down a little and sits down again. “You can send me straight to hell.”

“Enough!” Organa yells suddenly and the hall goes dead quiet. She stands as tall as she can and her face is tight and cold. “Kylo Ren,” she starts and her voice isn´t trembling anymore. It´s strong, powerful, and commanding. “You are charged with crimes against humanity and peace. War crimes and genocide. You betrayed the Republic and joined the First Order. You committed mass murders and genocide. And last but not least, you murdered in cold blood Han Solo and his son, Ben Organa-Solo.” She falls silent for a while, letting her words sink in. When she continues, there is not regret in her eyes. “I sentence you to death.”

***

There are two men standing against the wall, with a pieces of white cloth where their hearts should be. They are not blindfolded, they refused. They stand side by side, looking into gun barrels of the firing squad in front of them. General Organa is also there, of course, standing few feet from them, ready to shout the fatal “fire!” that will finish their lives. But her plans differ.

“Starkiller first,” she says abruptly in a cold tone and Kylo moves, but there are two men at his side, holding him in place.

“NO!” he shouts desperately, watching as their executioners prepare the rifles. “NO, no, no, PLEASE!”

“I want you to see it,” she says calmly. “I want to see your face when I kill the man you loved.” Kylo continues to scream and trash, but Hux is an epitome of stoic calm.He takes one last look at Kylo, the tiniest hint of smile in his eyes, and steps forward.

“NO! Nononono....”

“Ready! Aim...” Ben´s mother looks into Kylo´s eyes, her voice barely a whisper as she utters the last word and his world shatters. “Fire.”

Kylo screams, but no sound reaches his ears. He watches in horror as a red stain appears on the white cloth and Hux falls backwards. He is convulsing on the dirty floor, choking on his own blood as the bullet clearly missed his heart and he is left dying in agony and Kylo screams until his throat is raw and he can feel blood in his mouth. _He is dying, Hux is dying in pain and no one is helping him, not even a merciful shot to head to stop his suffering, he is dying, alone, and he can´t even touch him, can´t hold him, kiss him, tell him it´s okay-_

“Let him go,” he hears Organa´s voice through the fog forming around his mind and he is finally free, crawling over to Hux who is still struggling to breathe, gasping and choking. He pulls him into his arms, whispers nothings into his ear and watches in pain as Hux struggles to choke out words he almost never said. Kylo doesn´t want to hear it now, he knows it anyways. He doesn´t want to hear it, there and then, one last time before it´s all over.

“It´s okay,” he whispers as Hux´s eyes glaze over and the slim body goes limp in his arms. He closes his eyes and places one last kiss on the top of his head.

 _It´s over_ , he thinks as he stands up and sees his mother shout something, although he doesn´t understand what and then there is a short sting of pain and then he is crumbling to the floor next to Hux and then nothing.

_Not a tear falls from his eyes_

_And yet he desperately cries_

_As the monsters and the devil himself_

_Hold him tight and drag him to Hell._


End file.
